Anata Tú
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Cuatro amigos, visiones distintas de vivir la vida, unos cobardes, los otros valientes, ¿conseguiran su felicidad? Una historia de amistad, amor y lucha. Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald.
1. Ser o no ser

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata – Tú**

**Capitulo 01: Ser o no ser.**

* * *

**Camino sola sin descanso, mi destino me guía por un largo sendero lleno de soledad y tristeza.**

La mirada serena, la frente limpia, Helga luce encantadora esa mañana, su cabello cae graciosamente a los lados sobre sus hombros, ya no usa esas coletas que solía usar, a partir del comienzo de año su cabello siempre esta peinado así, suelto con su listón a modo de diadema, dejando un moño en su nuca, su uniceja desapareció, su hermana la obligo a hacerse un depilado permanente, sus ojos azules resaltan mas con este cambio, y muchos de sus compañeros han comenzado a verla con otra mirada, y sin embargo hay algo que aún no cambia y es, su carácter.

– ¡A un lado zopenco! – Expresa la chica de doce años, empujando a un chico, que oso ponerse en su camino aquella mañana.

Arnold la mira entre divertido y reprobante. – ¡No puedes ser mas amable! – Le reprocha al verla junto a él.

– ¡Arnoldo, ya saben que no deben meterse en mi camino! – Dice ella caminando despacio, al lado del rubio, que la toma de la mano sonriente.

– ¡Esta bien Helga, será como tú quieras! – Ella se sonroja, hace tiempo que él hace eso, pero aún así, es algo que la atonta demasiado, y esta bien son amigos, ¿pero porque él la toma siempre de la mano?

Una vez mas en su salón de séptimo grado, una vez mas él solo la suelta hasta dejarla en su lugar, y él se sienta frente a ella como siempre.

– ¡Hey viejo! – Saluda Gerald entrando.

– ¡Hola Gerald! – Dice el rubio, dandole su saludo favorito a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Hola Helga! – Dice el moreno dandole una palmada en la cabeza a Helga.

– ¡Hola cabello de espagueti, ¿perdiste el autobús?! – Dice burlona recordando al chico, que corría tras el bus hacia un rato.

– ¡Muy graciosa Pataki, si me viste, hubieras hecho el favor de decirle a el conductor, que se detuviera! – Dice sentándose pesadamente en su asiento.

– ¡Okey, lo siento, pero dos de nuestros compañeros te vieron y lo pidieron, pero el muy desgr…

– ¡Helga! – La interrumpe Arnold.

– ¿QUE? Es un maldito, no quiso parar. – Dice levantando los hombros y modificando lo que iba a decir. – ¡Menos mal que a Phoebe la iban a venir a dejar sus papas, hasta la hora del almuerzo, se hubiera desesperado de verte correr hacia el camión! – Dice mas seria.

– ¡Ese conductor es un cafre, deberían despedirlo! – Expresa Gerald.

– ¡Solo hace su trabajo! – Lo defiende Arnold.

– Para ti es fácil viejo, tu padre te trae en auto todas las mañanas. – Le reclama Gerald a su mejor amigo.

Arnold se sonroja. – ¡Pues si eso es verdad, pero solo por que el museo, queda en el mismo camino que la escuela! – Trata de explicar, hablando respecto al trabajo de su padre.

– ¡Ya tranquilo cabeza de balón! – Replica Helga. – ¡Ahí viene el profesor!

– ¡Buenos días jóvenes! – Exclama el profesor Brighton entrando al salón.

– ¡¡Buenos días – Responde todo el grupo, saludando a su maestro de matemáticas.

– ¡Oye Helga, y al rato me platicas que le pasa a Phoebe! – Le dice Gerald en voz baja a su amiga.

– ¡Esta bien! – Contesta ella asintiéndole, ante la mirada curiosa de Arnold.

* * *

**Brillantes y serenas lucen las nubes pasajeras, recordándome que todo en esta vida es como ellas.**

– ¿Enferma? – Dice Gerald preocupado.

– ¡Shh, no lo digas tan fuerte, ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa! – Helga lo mira de arriba a abajo. – ¡De hecho no quería que yo te lo dijera, pero viendo que ella te preocupa, tenia que hacerlo!

– ¿Y porque a mi también me lo dices? – Pregunta Arnold intrigado.

Ella voltea a verlo. – ¡Porque conociéndote, no me hubieras dejado en paz, hasta que te lo dijera! – Le replica sincera.

– ¡Ah, esta bien! – Responde Arnold, sonriéndole, por lo que ella se sonroja.

– ¿Y que tiene? – Indaga mas angustiado el moreno.

– No saben exactamente, su corazón se debilita cada vez mas y necesita una operación, es por eso que hoy tenia cita con el cirujano. – Explica la rubia con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Gerald y Arnold lucen impactados por la noticia, Phoebe siempre había lucido como una niña saludable, pero a ultimas fechas, su fisonomía se veía demacrada, y su cuerpo mas delgado, y ahora entendían por que.

– ¡Prométanme que no le dirán nada, de lo que les dije! – Replica Helga mirándolos, ambos asienten un tanto confundidos por el asunto.

* * *

Phoebe llego para la hora del almuerzo, lucia contenta, les mintió a sus amigos, diciendo que había ido a una consulta de rutina, exagerando el hecho de estar saludable.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer Phoebs! – Le dice Helga a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Oh no Helga, almorcé con mis padres antes de venir para acá, muchas gracias! – Responde Phoebe mirando con afecto a su rubia amiga.

– ¿Quieres un chocolate? – Exclama Gerald ofreciendole una barra. Phoebe sonríe con tristeza.

– Lo siento Gerald, me han prohibido comer cosas dulces, o grasosas… tú sabes por lo de la adolescencia. – Le explica ella.

– ¡Ah! Si claro Phoebe, bueno entonces vamos a hablar del trabajo de Literatura. – Interrumpe Helga mirando a su amiga incomoda.

Arnold mira a la rubia, la ve seriamente preocupada por la salud de su mejor amiga, le parece increíble que ella, con el carácter que tiene, sienta ese tipo de dolor profundo en su alma, tal vez esa es la razón de que ella le guste, sonríe pare si mismo, y recuerda bien como comenzó su amistad.

Ella gano el concurso que los llevo a san Lorenzo, para recuperar a sus padres, ahí la rubia, hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, a escondidas como siempre, y sin embargo, cuando tuvo que salir de su escondite para salvarle la vida, no dudo en hacerlo, él que había sospechado durante toda la aventura, que había alguien mas ayudándolo, casi no se sorprendió al saber que era ella, al final, Helga y Phoebe les ayudaron a él y a Gerald a terminar la misión, logrando rescatar a sus padres de las garras de La sombra, el agradecimiento, la alegría, todo eso le hizo, comenzar a sentir algo por ella, un beso interrumpido, y una forma cobarde de ser, los ha hecho ser solo amigos, aunque últimamente él desea, tener mas valor para decirle que la ama.

– ¿Arnold? – Escucha la voz de Helga, quien lo mira extrañada. – ¿Que tanto piensas, alcornoque? Ya tenemos que irnos a el salón. – Le dice mientras sonríe burlona, una vez que él despertó.

– ¿Y Phoebe y Gerald? – Responde él evadiendo la pregunta, mirando hacia los lados y no ver a sus amigos.

Helga se cruza de brazos y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Ay Arnoldo, cuando estas en la luna, estas en la luna! – Reclama molesta, y yendo hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Arnold suspira,– "¿Porque soy tan cobarde?" – Piensa mientras se levanta de su silla, para seguir a Helga.

* * *

Gerald acaba de tomar una decisión, mira a su pequeña amiga, y decide que es tiempo de intentar algo mas, antes que pueda ser muy tarde y decide que este es el mejor momento, mientras caminan juntos, rumbo a casa de la niña.

– ¿Phoebe? – Le dice tomándola de los hombros.

– ¿Que pasa? – Responde ella nerviosa.

Gerald toma una bocanada de aire, en ese momento él esta muy nervioso. – ¡Phebs es que yo… – Intenta terminar pero la tristeza lo asalta, no desea que a esa niña tan querida le suceda nada.

– ¿Que sucede Gerald, que necesitas? – Dice ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

– ¡Quiero que… – Intenta de nuevo, pero se pierde en esos ojos cafés que lo miran con curiosidad.

Phoebe le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla. – ¡Si Gerald, si quiero ser tu novia! – Dice ella adivinando, lo que él intenta decirle.

Gerald sonríe ampliamente, y la abraza, mientras Phoebe deja caer una pequeña lagrima por su rostro.

"¡Estaré a tu lado, tanto como me sea posible!"

Continuara…

¡Muy bien chicos y chicas, que piensan, si ademas de que estoy loca pero bueno, no no era eso a lo que me refería, bueno esta historia es muy dulce y llena de drama, aun no conozco el final, que les pareció la ironía de la vida, unos que están seguros de tener toda la vida por delante, andan de cobardes, los otros con una incertidumbre agarran el toro por los cuernos, bueno así lo veo yo, esta historia esta dedicada a mi amigo Ghoststeve, que siempre me da ánimos, ojalá y te haya gustado este principio, y a los demás les aviso que ya casi acabo el siguiente capitulo de Todo empezó con un beso, gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

Por cierto Hanako, no te enojes pero tenia que hacerla. :D

ReiHikaruChiba.


	2. Anata Querido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata – Tú**

**Capitulo 02: Querido.**

* * *

**Contigo a mi lado, puedo sortear barreras, y andar mil caminos sin cadenas.**

– ¡Anata, significa tú en japonés! – Explica Phoebe a Gerald que la mira atentamente. – ¡Pero algunas mujeres, lo utilizan para llamar querido a su esposo! – Dice sonrojada.

– ¿Esposos?– Expresa Gerald también sonrojado. – ¿Eso somos?

– Ji ji, no, claro que no, somos muy niños, es solo que quisiera llamarte así ¿puedo?

Gerald sonríe y la abraza. – ¡Tu puedes llamarme, como quieras cariñito!

Phoebe se sonroja.– ¿Estas seguro que quieres esto, aunque…

– Shhh, no lo digas, veras que todo va a salir bien, y mi cariñito va a ser muy saludable.

– ¿De verdad esto no te da miedo?

– ¡Tengo miedo de que tú, no me quieras, eso es todo!

– ¡Pero si te quiero! – Dice Phoebe sonrojada.

– ¡Y yo a ti, pase lo que pase!

Ambos se quedan abrazados un largo rato en la puerta de la casa de Phoebe, antes de que Gerald notara que ya era tarde, y que debía ir a casa.

* * *

**La luz serena mi tristeza, pues en ella confío para no caer en la oscuridad completa.**

– ¿Entonces le dijiste la verdad a Gerald??? – Dice Helga sorprendida, mirando el auricular, como si por ahí fuera a salir Phoebe.

– ¡Si! – Contesta Phoebe sencillamente. – ¡Aunque me dijo que tú, le habías mencionado algo!

– ¡Ejem, si pero no le dije que era muy grave! – Mintiendo nerviosamente.

– Si eso dijo él. – Responde Phoebe, mientras Helga agradecía la discreción de su moreno amigo. – Es increíble que por fin me pidiera ser novios, así que decidí ser muy sincera con él y por eso le conté todo. Ademas a él no le importo, de hecho, me dijo que le alegraba que a pesar de la situación, yo lo aceptara.

Helga sonríe, Gerald esta actuando maravillosamente y eso la alegra mucho por la felicidad de su amiga.

– ¡Pues muchas felicidades Phoebe, yo quisiera tener la mitad del valor que tienen ustedes, para encarar esta rara relación que tengo con Arnold! – Expresa con ironía.

– ¡Gracias Helga, y ya veras que les llegara el momento adecuado, tal vez él se decida antes que tú! – Le dice la pequeña dandole ánimos.

– ¡Pues ahora yo te agradezco a ti el concejo! – Después de esto ambas ríen, dando las buenas noches, antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

**Estrella lejana, dile a aquella por quien suspiro, que sin ella no tengo respiro.**

– ¿De verdad te atreviste a hacerlo? – Dice Arnold mirando a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Claro hay que vivir los momentos y si Phoebe esta tan enferma, yo creo que hay que enfrentar lo que sea y el hecho de hacerla feliz, pase lo que pase, me hace sentir bien, ademas sé, que ella va a estar bien!

– ¿Y si ella… – Trata de decir Arnold.

– ¡No lo digas, no vamos a pensar en eso, solo quiero verla feliz! Ademas los doctores le dijeron que la operación, es casi infalible! – Dice el moreno, con esperanza en su voz. – ¡Y ademas así, algún día ella y yo nos casaremos!

Arnold lo mira con una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabe si estar orgulloso de su amigo, o asustado por verlo mas optimista, de lo que nunca ha sido, con esta situación.

– ¡Quisiera ser tan valiente como ustedes!

– ¿Y hablando de eso… cuando te vas a sincerar con Helga? – Dice Gerald que ha sido el paño de lagrimas de su amigo, por los dos últimos años. – ¡Ya tienen dos años de que no se deciden!

El rubio solo suspira y baja la mirada al piso.

– ¿Tú que harías si algo le pasara a Helga, algo como lo de Phoebe? – Replica el moreno.

– ¡M volvería loco, no sabría como reaccionar! – Contesta asustado.

– ¡Bien pues entonces aprovechate que la tienes sana y salva, y disfrutala ahora que puedes, yo se que somos unos niños aún, pero la vida corre y la podrías perder, ya ves como la siguen los chicos a ultimas fechas!

Arnold lo mira sabe que tiene razón, pero tiene miedo que los sentimientos de Helga hayan cambiado.

* * *

Han pasado varios días, Helga y Arnold han estado extraños el uno con el otro, a partir del comienzo del noviazgo de sus mejores amigos. Se sienten felices de ver a Phoebe mas repuesta a partir de eso, y Gerald parece muy optimista con la situación de su chica. Pero ellos se sienten un poco relegados.

– Me parece increíble, que Gerald se vea tan optimista con lo de Phoebe. – Expresa Arnold, mirando a su amigo de la mano de Phoebe, caminando delante de él y Helga.

– Si él siempre fue el realista del grupo. – Dice Helga mirandolos. – Pero es bueno que lo tomen así.

– ¡Hey Helga! – Oyen un grito tras ellos.

Ambos voltean y miran a un chico grande mirandolos. – ¿Que quieres patán? – Contesta Helga mirando al muchacho con apatía.

– ¡Nada preciosa, solo invitarte un helado mas tarde! – Le dice sin mas preámbulos.

Arnold alza una ceja molesto, en tanto Helga pone cara de asco en su rostro. – ¿Estas como loco Wolfang? ¿Porque querría yo salir contigo? – Espeta fastidiada y volteando a seguir su camino.

– ¡Vamos niñita, sabes que te estas poniendo bonita y tienes la suerte de que, yo un chico mayor tenga interés en ti! – Le dice tomándola del brazo.

Arnold se molesta por el atrevimiento. – ¡Puedes soltarla, por favor! – Expresa molesto.

– ¿Que? ¿Te molesta? – Dice el alto muchacho, mirando al aún bajito Arnold. – ¡Esto es entre la muñeca y yo!

– ¡Tú y yo no tenemos, nada entre nos! ¡Así que suéltame! – Replica Helga tratando de zafarse.

– ¡Ya oíste a Helga, suéltala!

– ¡Mejor cállate Shortman y vete a donde no estorbes, tengo que hablar con Helga! – Empujándolo, y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

– ¡Oye no le hagas eso a Arnold! – Grita Helga molesta con el rubio grande.

– ¡Oye Wolfang, tranquilo! – Dice Gerald defendiendo a su amigo. – Helga no quiere hablar y menos salir contigo, no sirve insistir, solo mírala.

Wolfang observa a la rubia que lo mira bastante molesta. – ¡Bah, esta bien, ella se lo pierde! – Expresa soltándola y retirándose sin mas.

A lo que Helga soba su brazo, dolorido por el agarre. – ¡Gracias Geraldo, solo tu podías convencerlo! – Le dice a su amigo, que ayuda a Arnold a levantarse.

– ¡No hay de que, a esos si les haces mucho caso, se pican con la discusión, lo mejor es evitarlos o evadirlos, era lógico que al verte realmente molesta, lo vería mas difícil y no seguiría intentando!

– ¡Gracias aún así Gerald! – Dice la rubia.

– ¿Ademas como se le ocurre a Wolfang que saldrías con él, después de lo horrible que siempre es con todos nosotros? – Expresa Phoebe.

Helga mira a su amiga y suspira, alzando los hombros.

– ¿Estas bien Helga? – Dice Arnold preocupado.

– ¡Si Arnold no te preocupes! Gracias a ti también. – Le dice contenta, pues noto un poco de celos en él. – ¡Pero ya te dije que no te pongas, en contra de alguien mas alto que tú! – Expresa bromista.

A él esto lejos de hacerlo sonreír, lo pone un poco de malas. – ¡Si esta bien, ya no te vuelvo a intentar defender! – Dice siguiendo el camino hacia su salón.

– ¿Que dije? – Pregunta Helga, recibiendo un movimiento de hombros por parte de Gerald y Phoebe, antes de seguir ellos también.

* * *

Gerald mira con inquietud a su amigo, cuando platican a la salida de la escuela, dirigiéndose a casa. – ¿Que paso hace rato viejo, porque te molestaste con Helga?

– No me moleste con ella, es solo que… no se, me molesto no haber sido mas hábil, para defenderla, los celos me cegaron y no pude reaccionar bien.

– ¡Viejo esto no sucedería, si ya te animaras a decirle tus sentimientos, con novio, los chicos ya no se le acercarían!

– ¡¿La has visto bien?! Gerald, ella cada vez se pone mas hermosa, y la verdad creo que ya no siente nada por mi, mas que amistad.

– ¿Porque dices eso?

– Su reacción, antes ella hacia una carita tan curiosa, cuando sucedían estas cosas, pero ahora solo se veía contenta, bromeando conmigo como siempre… no sé, tal vez debería dejar el asunto por la paz.

– ¡Viejo, Helga arriesgo la vida un día por ti y yo fui testigo de eso! ¿Tú crees que ella anda por ahí, salvando la vida de cualquiera? ¡No sabes lo mal que me siento de haberlos interrumpido aquel día, que se besaron, tal vez si ustedes hubieran seguido hablando, ahora estarían juntos!

– ¡No fue tu culpa Gerald, es solo que ni ella, ni yo, nos decidimos en ese momento!

– ¡Hermano… – Dice Gerald poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. – no me preguntes porque, pero estoy seguro que ella todavía siente algo por ti, y mas te vale espabilarte antes que otro te la gane.

Arnold lo mira, han llegado a la casa de huéspedes, así que le da su saludo especial. – ¡Gracias viejo, te lo agradezco mucho! Nos vemos mañana. – Le dice mientras sube las escaleras, de su hogar.

– No hay de que viejo, y piénsalo. – responde Gerald antes de seguir su camino. – "Creo que Phoebe y yo, vamos a tener que intervenir en esto." – Piensa, en tanto volea a ver a su amigo, que ya a entrado a su casa. – "Me sorprende mucho Arnold, él siempre fue muy decidido."

Continuara…

Saludos a mis lectores, en especial a mi amigo Ghoststeve a quien esta dedicada esta historia, y a mi mejor amiga de internet Chave. :D Abrazo de oso para todos.

Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	3. Dakishimeta Abrazame

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata- Tú**

**Capitulo 3: Dakishimete - Abrazame.**

**Abrázame suavemente, desliza tus manos hacia las mías, no me dejes ir, detén el tiempo, si lo que quiere, es separarnos.**

Arnold mira a Helga hablando con uno de sus compañeros, con quien tiene que hacer un trabajo, algunas veces no puede evitar mirarla, y se la queda observando en tanto ella no se de cuenta, se pregunta cuantas veces ella hizo lo mismo cuando estaba enamorada de él, no se imagina a Helga mirándolo sin que él lo notara, pero recuerda las veces que recibía bolitas de papel en su cabeza, y al voltear solo encontraba a Helga poniendo cara de inocencia, y diciendo… ¿Que?

Recordar esto hace a Arnold sonreír, amaba esos momentos, aunque nunca lo había admitido, y de verdad ahora los extrañaba, extrañaba ser su obsesión, es decir, si ahora son mas unidos, pero hay algo, que a él no le permite acercarse como antes, y la verdad lo que mas extrañaba era el poder abrazarla, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando estaban mas pequeños, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, y abrazar a Helga era algo que tenia que hacer, por que si no, su alma podría romperse.

– ¿No lo crees Arnold? – escucha frente a él.

– ¿Eh?– responde distraído.

Gerald hace una mueca de fastidio. – ¿Que si crees que estar en tu casa, para hacer el trabajo, no sea problema? – le termina repitiendo.

– Ah! No ni te preocupes, mis padres están de acuerdo – le contesta. – Lo malo va ser, que nosotros soportemos todos los ruidos de los inquilinos.

– ¡Bueno siempre hemos trabajado bien en tu casa, yo lo decía por la bebé!

– Ya esta mas que acostumbrada al ruido, Gerald, un poco mas no le afectara.

– ¡Pobre de tu hermanita, tener que haber nacido en esa casa, mas le valía que hubiera nacido en San Lorenzo! – dice Gerald refiriéndose a la pequeña hermana de Arnold, que nació hace un año.

– Si pero yo no seria tan feliz de conocerla.

– ¿Oye Arnold?– escucha la voz de Helga junto a él.

– Dime. – Le responde de inmediato contento.

– Es que, bueno… – dice nerviosa. – Lo que pasa es que Richard quiere empezar el trabajo hoy y quería ver si podíamos dejar lo de la salida al cine, para mañana.

Arnold frunce el ceño, tiene una semana que había quedado con ella, para ir a ver una película juntos. – ¡Claro Helga, ve a hacer tu trabajo y mañana vamos al cine. – le responde lo mas tranquilo posible.

– ¡Gracias, así termino mas rápido y tengo mas tiempo libre, Arnold! – dice sonriente. – ¡Voy a decirle a Rick! – repone mientras se aleja para seguir hablando con su compañero.

Gerald mira a su amigo y ríe de lado. – ¿Celoso? – le pregunta al ver la mirada de enojo del rubio.

– ¿Y porque estaría celoso? – responde regresando a su libreta.

– ¡No se… tal vez porque Pataki tiene interés en cierto chico, que no eres tú! – le explica, mientras mira a Helga reír junto a su compañero de ojos azules, pelo castaño y piel blanca.

Arnold mira de lado la escena, hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que a la rubia le agradaba ese chico, sobre todo desde que les ha tocado ser pareja en varios trabajos, por eso suele tomarla de la mano, para que "Rick", como ella lo llama, crea que son algo mas que amigos, es lo único que puede hacer, pero hace un momento ella prefirió hacer un trabajo con ese sujeto, a ir al cine con él, Gerald tenia razón, estaba muy, muy celoso.

– ¡De acuerdo! Si estoy celoso… pero ¿y que puedo hacer?

Gerald suspira y mira alrededor. – Hablar con ella y decirle sinceramente que la quieres.

Arnold mira a su amigo, por alguna razón antes era mas arrojado en cuanto a cuestiones de chicas, pero nada mas conocer los sentimientos que tenia por Helga, sintió un miedo tremendo de decírselo. Si ese día en la selva, Gerald no hubiera llegado justo cuando él besaba a Helga, tal vez él habría dicho las palabras, y ahora no estaría en esta situación, pero a partir de ese momento, cada vez que lo intentaba, se congelaba.

– No puedo hacerlo – dice mirando el piso.

Gerald solo mueve la cabeza y le da una palmada a su amigo, que sigue observando a Helga bromear con Rick.

+0+

– ¿Que quieres decir, con que si a Helga le gusta Rick? – expresa Phoebe, en tanto come un poco del helado de chocolate de Gerald, mientras caminan por la calle.

– Es que Arnold cree que si. – expresa Gerald comiendo un poco también.

– Mhh, pues he visto que ella le pone atención, es un chico muy amable y considerado, casi como Arnold… pero no lo creo, tú y yo sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

– Arnold me preocupa, no se por que tiene tanto miedo de decirle a Helga, lo que siente por ella.

– Helga esta igual, solo me habla de que quisiera volver a decirle y cosas como esas, pero no se atreve.

– Deberíamos de hacer algo… – Gerald se queda callado al ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Phoebe. – ¿Que te pasa? – le dice preocupado.

– Nada, solo… – se sienta en el escalón de un pórtico. – Solo sentí una punzada en el pecho es todo, ahora se me pasa.

Gerald se sienta junto a ella y la abraza por los hombros. – Yo estoy contigo, descansa. – Le dice jalándola hacia él. – Te quiero mucho Phoebe, no quiero perderte.

Phoebe se sonroja y sonríe. – No te preocupes… no pienso ir a ninguna parte por ahora, y también te quiero.

Gerald le da un beso, en la frente. – Ojalá y nuestros amigos encuentren una manera de expresar lo que sienten, el uno por el otro, como nosotros.

– Si, vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de ayudarlos. – Phoebe se abraza de su novio con ternura.

+0+

Arnold miraba en ese momento una escena bastante desagradable, Helga y Rick se estaban abrazando frente a la casa de la primera, él sintió que su corazón acababa de romperse en mil pedazos. Pero no iba a huir de ahí, así que se acerco a ellos, Rick lo ve y se separa de Helga.

– ¿Que pasa? – le dice ella al sentir que la empujaba suavemente.

– Arnold esta aquí. – Dijo el castaño serenamente, señalándolo con un cabeceo.

Helga voltea, en ese momento Arnold mira sus lagrimas y su actitud cambia. – ¿Que te sucede? – le pregunta preocupado. Ella baja la mirada.

Rick los observa. – Eh, yo tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – se despide.

Arnold solo cabecea en son de contestación, mas preocupado por Helga que otra cosa. – ¿Porque te abrazaba? – dice aún un poco celoso.

Helga dice adiós a Richard, que corre hacia su casa y luego voltea a ver nuevamente a Arnold. – Es Phoebe… Rebba me hablo hace un rato– le comenta, sobre la madre de Phoebe que tiene en Helga, un vortice para descargar el dolor, que siente por su hija. – Cuando me explico de que se trataba, no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar y Rick, me estaba consolando, aunque en realidad, no sabe que es lo que me puso así.

– ¿En serio es tan grave? – Pregunta el rubio, viendo con duda a Helga, que trata de limpiar sus lagrimas.

Ella trata de parecer calmada y le explica. – ¡El especialista hablo con Rebba, le dijo que la operación de Phoebe es muy delicada y que no pueden hacerla aquí… tienen que ir a Japón!

– Vamos eso no suena tan mal – dice tratando de calmarla y sonriendole.

Helga se ve muy triste. – Es que… Phoebe necesita esta operación, pero solo va a ser una cura temporal, ya que después necesitara un transplante de corazón y si algo sale mal, ella podría… podría… – Helga no logra contenerse y comienza a llorar amargamente.

Arnold entonces la abraza fuertemente, y ella deja salir el dolor que siente por su amiga. – "Juro que esta no es la mejor razón para abrazarla, pero se siente tan bien, poder ser el hombro en quien ella llore."

– ¡Arnold, tengo miedo… no quiero perder a Phoebe! – exclama ella desesperada.

– No la perderemos, tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien. – Le dice acariciando su cabello y espalda.

Helga siente consuelo con sus caricias. – Si Arnold, gracias…

– Yo estoy aquí contigo, tranquila. – sigue consolándola y ella se abraza a él con mas fuerza.

+0+

Cortito pero bonito, saludos y amor para todos, y feliz día de las madres para sus mamitas, o para las que sean mamitas. :D

ReiHikaruChiba.


	4. Yakusoku Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata- Tú**

**Capitulo 4: Yakusoku - Promesa.**

**Una promesa es un suspiro, una promesa es un anhelo aún no cumplido, una promesa es un sueño, una promesa es un camino.**

Helga escuchaba a Phoebe, mientras le explicaba la situación.

– ¿Ir contigo a Japón, no crees que eso seria muy caro Phebs? – le comenta a su amiga, con asombro.

– Lo sé pero yo quiero que tu estés conmigo y Gerald también quiere ir.

– ¡Supongo que esta preocupado! – dice Helga con las manos cruzadas enfrente de su rostro.

– Si lo imagino… a veces no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto… es decir, si quiero disfrutar el estar con él, el mas tiempo posible, pero… siento que lo haré sufrir si…

– ¡Phoebe! – Protesta Helga, sabiendo a donde quiere dirigir la conversación.

La oriental mueve la mirada hacia la ventana. – Debe ser muy difícil tratar conmigo y esta enfermedad.

Helga la mira triste, luego se levanta de donde esta sentada y la abraza.

– Quiero que vuelvas a ser la que antes eras, me alegra que estés feliz con Gerald y se que él cabello métrico, te quiere y prefiere estar contigo compartiendo tu tiempo, sea cual sea la duración… que ademas será por mucho tiempo – dice remarcando lo ultimo.

Phoebe sonríe tenuemente y suspira. – ¿Iras conmigo?

– Pues claro, ademas a Bob no le importara, si llevo todos los gastos pagados – dice Helga sonriente.– ¡Prometo ir contigo a Japón!

– ¡Gracias Helga! – exclama Phoebe abrazando a la rubia.

+0+0+

Gerald mira con suplica a Arnold, mientras el rubio meditabundo observa el pavimento.

– Mira viejo, se que es mucho dinero pero, necesito estar cerca de ella y son dos semanas, no quiero dejarla sola.

– Pero dices que Helga ira con ella.

– ¡Precisamente por eso necesito que vayas conmigo! – expresa Gerald casi desesperado. – La verdad aunque me llevo mejor con Pataki, no creo que soportemos estar mucho sin pelear.

– Pero Gerald yo no tengo suficiente dinero para ir en ese viaje.– Comenta Arnold caminando al lado de su amigo.

– Pero yo tengo mis ahorros y ya hable con los papas de Phoebe, nos quedaremos en casa de sus abuelos, así que solo nos preocupan los pasajes y algunos viáticos y yo te pago todo – le dice con las manos juntas a manera de petición.

– Pues voy a hablar con mis padres a ver que piensan – repone un tanto contrariado Arnold no muy convencido de la idea.

Gerald coloca los brazos tras su cabeza, mirando a Arnold de lado. – Pues yo estaba pensando que seria una buena forma de que estuvieras a solas con Helga, digo sin las muchas interrupciones de estos últimos días – explica mirándolo con interés.

A Arnold le brilla la mirada, es verdad él y Helga estarán a miles de kilómetros de Rick, ese estorbo al que le ha dado por interrumpir, cada vez que él intenta un avance con Helga.

– Eso seria genial Gerald – dice volteando a ver a su amigo.

Gerald sonríe de lado– ¡Si imagina, Phoebe dice que la primavera es hermosa en Tokio, con esos arboles llenos de flores color de rosa! – insiste el moreno, logrando que Arnold se imagine en medio de un campo lleno de esos arboles, caminado de la mano con Helga.

Arnold tiene una enorme sonrisa. – Si seria perfecto… y también estaríamos al pendiente de la salud de Phoebe – expresa el rubio con alegría.

Gerald asiente. – Sabia que te gustaría la idea – expresa triunfante al ver a su mejor amigo, haciendo planes.

+0+0+

Helga sonreía dulcemente mientras hablaba con Rick de banca a banca, Arnold se encontraba de nuevo observándolos con enojo, no podía evitarlo, desde el día que los vio abrazados, sentía un malestar en el cuerpo cuando ese chico de pelo castaño estaba cerca de Helga.

– ¡¿Es en serio, no me mientas? – exclama Helga dandole un pequeño empujón a Rick que le sonríe gratamente.

– De verdad, son los mejores helados de la tierra, lo juro – dice divertido.

Helga se recarga en el respaldo de la silla. – No los he probado… ¿seguro que quieres invitarme? – menciona suavemente con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Arnold agudiza su oído para escuchar mejor la conversación de la rubia.

– ¡Claro por eso te lo estoy pidiendo, duh! – repone él bromista.

Ella sonríe y lo mira atentamente. – Esta bien torpe, será hoy en la tarde.

– ¡Helga! – la llama Phoebe desde la puerta.

– Um, disculpame Rick, mi amiga me reclama – le explica mientras le pide con la mano a Phoebe que la espere.

– ¡No hay problema! – dice él levantándose de su asiento para reunirse con sus amigos.

Helga emocionada se acerca a Phoebe y le dice algo al oído, mientras salen al pasillo.

Gerald mira a Arnold que las sigue con la mirada.

– ¡Viejo, no tienes que preocuparte, en dos días mas nos vamos a Japón y él ya no estará cerca de ella! – dice sentándose junto a su amigo.

Arnold observa a su rival, que charla con sus amigos.

– Ella tiene algo con él, es algo que no puedo explicar… pero creo que le gusta. – expresa un poco enojado, mirando al castaño que ríe.

– Nah, no creo.

Arnold lo ve de reojo. – Hace un momento acaba de aceptarle una invitación a comer un helado, cuando hace unos días casi golpea a Wolfang solo por intentar invitarla. – explica contrariado.

Gerald se sorprende pero luego trata de calmar a su amigo. – Bueno, tienes que tomar en cuenta que tipo de chico es Rick, a comparación del patán de Wolfang.

– Exacto, Richard es un buen tipo… y eso me molesta.

Gerald solo mira a Arnold con un dejo de lastima.

+0+

– ¡Estoy feliz… por fin me invito a salir! – Expresa contenta Helga.

Phoebe la mira extrañada. – ¿Arnold?

Helga voltea a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. – ¡No… Rick!

– ¿No entiendo porque eso te hace feliz?

Helga mira asombrada a Phoebe, le ha hablado sobre los sentimientos que Richard despertaba en ella y ahora no lo recuerda.

– Phoebs… ya te he dicho que él me gusta ¿cierto?

– Pero me dijiste que no estabas segura, por lo que aún sientes por Arnold. – Mirandola con desaprobación.

– Arnold no siente nada por mi, lo he notado estos últimos días… es que no le interesa estar junto a mi.

– ¿Porque lo dices?

– El otro día… ¿recuerdas que teníamos cita para ir al cine?

– Si y lo cancelaste para adelantar trabajo con Richard.

Helga suspira. – Yo quería que él me dijera que no la canceláramos, pero solo se porto como siempre diciéndome amablemente que no había problema y después en la tarde se aparece en mi casa sin tener motivo, odio que me envíe señales confusas… Rick no es así, él me ha dicho que le gusto, y que desea que salgamos juntos, aunque ya le dije que estoy enamorada de alguien mas.

– Me dijiste que él pensaba que tú y Arnold eran novios.

– Si pero… ya le dije la verdad.

– ¿Que están enamorados, pero que ninguno de los dos se decide? – expresa burlona Phoebe.

– ¡No! Que yo lo amo, pero él a mi no – dice Helga con tristeza.

Phoebe no entiende bien a Helga, pero es por eso que Gerald y ella idearon el plan de llevarlos a Japón, ya que parece que solo cuando están solos y lejos de los demás, logran un acercamiento.

– Helga… solo no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir ¿si? En dos días nos vamos a Japón y allá pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que no te vayas a precipitar.

Helga no comprende bien a que se refiere Phoebe, pero lo acepta. – Esta bien…

+0+0+

Richard mira con ternura a Helga, mientras esta come un banana split de vainilla.

– ¿Que tengo monos en la cara o que? – dice ella sonriente.

– ¿De verdad tú y Arnold no tienen nada?– pregunta Richard con interés.

Helga deja la cuchara a un lado y mira el borde de la mesa, mientras lo recorre con uno de sus dedos.

– No estoy segura… la verdad, no lo sé.

– Me parece que él siente algo muy fuerte por ti, cada vez que nos mira juntos, parece querer asesinarme con la mirada.

Helga sonríe. – El es así, siempre manda señales extrañas… como esa vez que me beso… – explica con sinceridad, recordando la única vez que él le correspondió.

~0~

– ¡Me gustas Helga, en serio y te agradezco tanto que me ayudaras! – Dice Arnold acercándose a ella y dandole un fuerte abrazo.

– ¿T…te gusto? ¿De que hablas cabeza de balón?– replica ella sin atinar a deshacer el abrazo.

– ¡Me sentiría perdido sin ti! – dice él mirandola a los ojos. – ¡Pensé que me iba a morir cuando no te encontré!

Helga esta sonrojada y lo mira con necesidad. – Estaba preocupada por ti… Arnold, mírate no puedo dejarte solo, no lo lograrías sin mi… – Helga ya no pudo seguir, esas palabras llenaron el corazón de Arnold y la tomo de la cara para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero cerro los ojos al contacto de los labios de Arnold con los suyos. Un instante que pareció una eternidad.

– Oye viejo, encontré el rastro de… – Llega Gerald hablando y se queda callado, mientras ve al par de rubios separándose totalmente rojos.

– ¿Si Gerald, que pasa? – exclama Arnold dirigiéndose a su amigo.

– Encontré el rastro de esos hombres vengan por este lado – explica avanzando delante de ellos.

Arnold voltea a ver a Helga.– Te prometo que cuando esto acabe, vamos a hablar bien sobre esto. – le dice sinceramente.

Ella baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza, para luego seguir a Gerald.

~0~

– Y así fue… pero después que todo acabo… simplemente… nunca dijimos mas nada. – le explica a Richard con soltura.

– Y solo son amigos… ¿cierto?

Ella lo mira a los ojos y sonríe débilmente. – Si.

– Helga… me gustas, ¿sabes? y quiero que seas mi novia, pero creo que tienes que aclarar ciertos asuntos con Arnold, antes que eso pase.

Helga esta sonrojada, le agrada la forma que tiene Rick, de decir las cosas. – Supongo… creo que él y yo vamos a tener una oportunidad de definir esto, en este viaje que haremos.

– ¿Me prometerías algo, Helga?

Ella asiente y espera a que él continúe.

– Prométeme que vas a ser sincera con él y que si de verdad, no te quiere como te mereces, pensaras en volver a mi.

Helga lo mira con afecto. – Si Rick, te lo prometo. – contesta mientras el chico de cabello castaño la toma de la mano y le sonríe.

Dos días después, viajan a un país lejano, en busca de una oportunidad, de vida para Gerald y Phoebe y de amor para Helga y Arnold.

Continuara…

ReiHikaruChiba.


	5. Kokoro Corazon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata- Tú**

**Capitulo 5: Kokoro - Corazón.**

**El corazón, no miente, no engaña, escúchalo y sabrás a quien en verdad tú amas.**

_Tokio es una ciudad hermosa, llena de contrastes y lugares hermosos por conocer, pero la casa familiar de Phoebe queda en las afueras de esta, en la prefectura de Chiba, un bello entorno entre rústico y moderno, muy bello para descansar y disfrutar la tranquilidad, sin el barullo de las grandes ciudades, un lugar ideal para sentir paz y tal vez dejar libre al corazón._

Helga mira los arboles de cerezo del jardín de la casa de los abuelos de Phoebe, su cabello rubio brilla con la luz del sol, sus ojos azules, lucen llenos de una cálida mirada. Arnold la observa detenidamente, mientras la dibuja, le parece que no podría existir algo mas bello que ella.

– ¿Te pasa algo, cabeza de balón? – le dice ella mirándolo de reojo, al notar que él se sonroja.

Arnold se sorprende, ella ya casi nunca le llama de esa forma, así que deja de dibujar en su libreta y la mira fijamente.

– No Helga… no me pasa nada… – dice, con lo que ella vuelve a voltear a ver los arboles. – ¿Helga? – la llama. Ella voltea luce muy triste y pensativa. – ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre la situación? – Ella asiente y voltea a verlo.

– Los doctores dicen que Phoebe necesita mas el transplante de corazón que la operación… temen que ella no pueda sobrevivir a la cirugía.

– Cielos… ¿Que piensa ella?

– No quiere el transplante… – Helga mira hacia el cielo y sonríe. – Dice que su corazón es irremplazable.

Arnold sonríe ante el comentario. – Eso es verdad, pero su vida depende de ello.

– Mañana iremos a ver a un especialista, al parecer es muy bueno y tal vez pueda reparar la lesión del corazón de Phoebe, todos nos lo han recomendado.– comenta un poco mas alegre.

– ¡Eso suena genial!

– Si pero aun no sabemos si sea posible, hasta mañana lo sabremos.

– Pues yo estaré orando. – dice sincero.

Helga sonríe, justo en el momento en que un rayo de sol ilumina su rostro.

– ¡Wow! – escapa de los labios de Arnold.

– ¿Que? – expresa ella intrigada.

– ¡Que cada día que pasa, te ves mas bonita! – suelta sincero.

Helga se sonroja, tienen solo tres días en Japón y él luce mas relajado, como si el estar lejos de Hillwood, le diera valor para hacer algunas cosas, como abrazarla mas seguido o simplemente soltarle ese tipo de comentarios, que tan feliz la hacían.

– G…gracias… – contesta un poco apenada y mirando el piso.

Arnold inhala aire – Helga… yo – esta a punto de tomar su mano, cuando…

– ¡Hey chicos, el abuelo de Phoebe los llama a almorzar, vengan! – exhorta Gerald sin notar la escena.

– ¡Si ya vamos! – dice Helga yendo dentro de la casa, sonriendole a su moreno amigo al pasar junto a él.

Arnold se levanta apesadumbrado de la silla donde estaba y mira con tristeza el lugar por donde ella entro.

– ¿Interrumpí algo de nuevo? – dice Gerald al ver la cara de su amigo.

– Solo un poco… pero no te preocupes, voy a dar lo mejor que tengo, para demostrarle lo que siento por ella.

Gerald sonríe de lado. – Pues te he visto mas cariñoso y cercano con ella en estos días.

– Necesito que ella sepa, que yo siempre estaré a su lado.

– Pues vas bien viejo, Phoebe dice que no ha mencionado para nada a Rick, estos días.

– ¿En serio?– dice contento, mientras entran al comedor y mira a Helga hablar bajito con Phoebe.

– Si, lo juro – expresa Gerald muy contento

– ¡Gerald, ven aquí y platicame una de esas leyendas de tu ciudad, ¿quieres? – dice el abuelo de Phoebe, un hombre mayor que es descendiente de extranjeros.

– Claro Ojisama. – le dice el moreno al anciano.

Arnold es llamado por la abuela de Phoebe a sentarse con ellos, ella es una japonesa tradicional que aún viste kimono, pero es una mujer muy amable y abierta de mente.

Durante el almuerzo, él mira con interés las acciones de Helga, que le sonríe a Phoebe y bromea con los padres de su amiga.

+0+

El doctor que fueron a visitar es un hombre joven, seguramente de la nueva era de cirujanos de hoy en día, observa detenidamente los estudios que le han practicado a Phoebe, Helga toma de la mano a su amiga, mientras Phoebe mira con interés a sus padres que hablan con el medico.

– ¿Y díganos que cree usted doctor? – Pregunta Reba.

– Pues… la lesión es muy grave, es verdad… pero… hay posibilidades que con esta nueva cirugía, ella no necesite el transplante y tenga una vida adecuada.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunta Kyo con esperanza.

– Miren… debo ser lo mas sincero posible, esta operación es muy riesgosa, si algo sale mal la vida de su hija podría estar en peligro – les explica el medico, mirando a Phoebe que sonreía.

– Pero hay posibilidades que todo salga bien ¿cierto?– pregunta Phoebe con interés.

– Pues si… tienes grandes posibilidades de quedar muy bien… pero…

– ¡Yo quiero tomar el riesgo! – expresa mirando a sus padres con suplica.

– Pero Phoebe…– intenta decir Reba.

– ¡Mamá por favor, se que ustedes me dieron la vida, pero yo no quiero perder una parte de mi cuerpo, ni que sea reemplazado por el de alguien mas, no seria mío y mi corazón es importante para mi! – Dice un poco exaltada.

– ¡Phoebe tranquila! – exclama Helga calmándola.

Reba se levanta de su asiento y abraza a su hija. – Se que es lo que sientes Phoebe… esta bien tomaremos el riesgo todos, por ti.

Kyo asiente mientras le acaricia el cabello a su hija y Helga observa la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

+0+

Arnold y Gerald son avisados de las buenas nuevas, cuando todos regresan a la casa de los abuelos de Phoebe y están felicitando a Phoebe cuando el teléfono de la casa suena.

– ¡Moshi moshi! – contesta Reba.– Ah! Si Helga… un momento… ¡Helga te llaman! – Dice la dama entregándole el teléfono a la rubia.

– ¡Gracias! – toma el auricular. – ¡Bueno… hola! – dice contenta. – Que bueno que me llamas… claro que me agrada oír tu voz.

Arnold mira fijamente a Helga interesado en saber con quien habla.

– Si Rick… todo esta bien, bueno respecto a eso, aún… no nada, ningún cambio… bueno solo un poco, pero… yo te hice una promesa si, voy a cumplir… no no lo creo… aun falta tiempo… gracias… si a mi también me dio gusto que llamaras, adiós… – termina de hablar y se queda pensativa.

Todos los demás habían entrado a la sala, quedando solo ella y Arnold en el pasillo de entrada. Helga voltea y lo mira, él la observa con un poco de molestia en su rostro.

– ¿Que pasa? – dice ella de forma inocente.

– ¿El que llamo era Rick? – pregunta con enojo.

Helga se extraña de que él reaccione así, solo por una llamada. – Si era él, ¿que tiene de malo? Somos amigos y quería saber como estaba.

– ¿Y hace una llamada de larga distancia solo por saludarte?

– ¿Que tiene de raro?

– ¿El sabe el problema de Phoebe?

– ¡Claro que no! Es solo que yo le preocupo un poco.

– ¿Y porque se tiene que preocupar por ti? – dice mas enojado.

– ¿Cual es tu problema Arnoldo? – pregunta tensa. – ¡La verdad no creo que mi relación con él te interese! ¡Siempre que ves a Rick junto a mi, te molestas, pero nunca haces o dices algo para remediarlo! – expresa ella antes de salir hacia el jardín.

Arnold sale tras ella, la mira recargada en la baranda, mirando las nubes.

– ¿El te gusta mucho verdad?– Lanzando una pregunta que no había querido hacer.

Helga voltea a verlo de lado con melancolía. – El me pidió que fuera su novia, al regresar de este viaje. – responde sin contestar en verdad.

– ¿Que? – dice Arnold con sorpresa.

– El cree que tú y yo tenemos algo… me dijo que lo resolviera y al regresar le diera mi respuesta.

Una esperanza surge en el corazón de Arnold. – ¿Y tenemos algo?

Helga lo mira con desengaño. – ¡Creo que quien debería de responder eso eres tú! – volteando a mirar el jardín de nuevo.

– Helga… yo … – un suave viento primaveral arranca flores de cerezo, haciendo que caigan alrededor de ellos.

– ¡Porque yo aún siento lo mismo por ti! – dice ella con valor, pero sin voltear a verlo.

Arnold siente que su corazón va a salir de su pecho, un calor lo invade desde dentro.

Toma del hombro a Helga, haciéndola girar para quedar de frente.

Ella mira el piso, no se atreve a levantar la mirada.

– ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Aún escribes poemas y tienes un altar en tu armario? – dice bromista.

Ella sube la mirada para encontrarlo sonriente. – ¿De que rayos te ríes? Eso es infantil… ya no lo hago…bueno… tal vez solo los poemas – dice sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Arnold se abraza a ella. – ¡Te amo Helga! – suelta en un suspiro.

– ¿Que? – pregunta ella incrédula.

– ¡Que te amo y que todo este tiempo he sido un tonto por dejarte esperando, solo por temor a que tus sentimientos hubieran cambiado por mi!

– ¿Como podrían haber cambiado? – debate ella molesta.

– Pues no sé… es que tú también te veías lejana.

Helga se sonroja, es cierto ella también tenia miedo, en aquel momento. – Si es verdad, yo no sabia si lo que había pasado entre nosotros, era solo por la emoción del momento o si lo habías dicho por compromiso y mejor no dije nada.

– Y yo pensé que algo había sucedido y ya no sentías lo mismo por mi.

Ambos sonríen, solo habían estado en un error y eso les había costado mucho tiempo juntos.

– ¡Tonto cabeza de balón!

– ¡Tonta cabeza de martillo!

Los pétalos de los cerezos, caen lentamente a su alrededor y Arnold toma uno con la palma.

– Vaya, creo que este escenario es perfecto para un beso– dice él emocionado.

Helga se sonroja y espera el instante anhelado. Arnold la toma de los hombros, tienen la misma estatura ahora y él no tiene que pararse de puntitas para colocar su rostro cerca del de ella.

– ¿Esta vez no habrá retroceso, al regresar a Hillwood? – pregunta Helga, antes que Arnold logre alcanzar sus labios.

– No no lo habrá… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dice nervioso.

Helga sonríe con calidez. – ¡Absolutamente si! – responde colocando sus manos en la nuca de él.

Ambos entrecierran los ojos, Arnold se acerca lentamente al rostro de Helga, rozando su labio superior, lo que la hace sonreír, para luego darle un beso tierno y apasionado, algo que él deseaba hacer desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Gerald y Phoebe sonríen viendo la escena desde la ventana. Su plan había funcionado, ahora solo faltaba que la vida le diera una oportunidad a Phoebe.

+0+

La luz del sol parecía brillar mucho ese día ¿o es que esa no era la luz del sol?

Phoebe veía la luz del reflector en la sala de operaciones , mientras esperaba a que la anestesia surtiera efecto, recordaba lo feliz que había sido en esta vida, recuerda la primera vez que camino, como en un sueño, recuerda también el día que se volvió amiga de Helga, sus padres se conocían y las presentaron siendo casi bebes, continuaron su amistad en el preescolar y luego en la primaria, recuerda la primera vez que tomo de la mano a Gerald, esa es una sensación agradable, se llena con la sonrisa cálida de su novio y recuerda sus bromas e historias, rememora la amistad con Arnold, sus palabras de aliento y su sincera forma de ser, la memoria se le invade con imágenes de sus padres, del resto de sus amigos, de la música que le gusta de los aromas que le encantan, del mantecado y el chocolate… del chocolate, sonríe para si misma antes de que la inconsciencia la atrape.

El doctor hace la cirugía, parece un reto, pero en su mirada hay certeza, realmente espera que el corazón de esa linda niña, lata adecuadamente para que pueda vivir una vida normal.

La angustia se siente en la sala de espera, los padres de Phoebe están abrazados, orando por su hija que esta en ese frío lugar, llamado sala de operaciones. Arnold abraza a Helga y tiene una mano en el hombro de Gerald. Los tres lucen preocupados.

La cirugía no termina, en dos ocasiones la enfermera a salido a conseguir mas sangre. Pero nadie les dice nada. El miedo se apodera de ellos cuando ven salir por fin al cirujano, con una cara triste y cansada.

– ¡Doctor! ¿Como esta mi hija? – Pregunta de inmediato Reba.

El galeno, los mira con un poco mas de tranquilidad. – ¡Ella esta bien, la cirugía fue un éxito!

– ¡Oh dios que maravilla! – Exclama Kyo.

– Si esta bien, pero hay que ver la evolución de la herida… sin embargo, tengo que decirles algo… ella estuvo a punto de morir dos veces… – todos lo miran asustados. – pero tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble, solo a eso le atribuyo, el que ella este viva y si todo sale bien sana.

– ¡Phoebe es increíble doctor! – expresa Helga con orgullo.

– Si es verdad, ella ira a sala de recuperación y ahí la podrán ver en cuanto despierte y recuerden mucha tranquilidad.

Todos asienten y esperan a que lleven a Phoebe al cuarto de recuperación.

+0+

Helga mira a través de la ventana la ligera lluvia que ha caído sobre Tokio, mientras cuida un rato a Phoebe, en tanto los demás han ido a comer algo.

– ¿Helga? – se escucha tímidamente la voz de Phoebe.

– ¡Hey… Phoebs! ¿Como estas? – dice Helga acercándose a la cama de Phoebe.

– Me siento como un puré. – responde bromista.

Helga ríe suavemente junto a Phoebe. – Pareces un puré… – agrega.

– ¿Y mis papás? – pregunta la pelinegra.

– ¡Fueron a comer algo, tenían horas sin hacerlo, así que envíe a los chicos con ellos!

– Gracias… ¿y tú?

– Yo aquí, cuidando el sueño de mi hermana. – explica Helga acariciando el cabello de Phoebe.

Esta le sonríe. – ¿Que dijo el doctor?

– ¡Que tienes una fuerza de voluntad enorme! Y que la operación fue exitosa, lo mas seguro es que no tengas que realizarte el transplante.

– ¡Ah, que alegría… estoy feliz!

– Eso es bueno para tu corazón. – le comenta con cariño.

Mas tarde los padres de Phoebe llegan, junto a sus abuelos y se quedan con ella. Gerald solo pudo darle un beso en la frente, antes que lo corrieran por sobrecupo en el cuarto. Los tres amigos esperan fuera del cuarto mientras la familia de Phoebe la visita y sin embargo están contentos, pues tienen la esperanza de que todo resulte bien a largo plazo.

Continuara…

Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque ahora solo podré actualizar al mismo ritmo, pero espero que para vacaciones pueda reponerme, los quiero mucho y un abrazo de oso, para mis amigos. ^^

ReiHikaruChiba.


	6. Ai Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**Anata- Tú**

**Capitulo 6: Ai - Amor**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**Anata-Tú**

Nemurenakute mado no tsuki o

miageta...

omoeba ano hi kara

sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu

aruite kitandane

nani mo naisa donna ni miwatashite mo

tashikana mono nante

dakedo ureshii toki ya

kanashii toki ni

anata ga soba ni iru

**Sin poder dormir, veo la luna**

**en la ventana...**

**pienso en aquel día**

**en la escalera al cielo**

**que caminé paso a paso**

**No hay nada, no importa que tan lejos mire**

**de eso estoy seguro**

**pero en los buenos**

**y malos momentos,**

**permanecías a mi lado**

Chizu saenai kurai umi ni

ukande iru fune o

ashita e toterashi tsuzuketeru

ano hoshi no yoo ni

**Flotando en la oscuridad**

**en un barco, sin un mapa**

**esperando que llegue el mañana**

**que brillará como las estrellas**

Mune ni itsu no hi mi mo kagayaku

anata ga iru kara

namida kare hatetemo taisetsu na

anata ga iru kara

**Mi corazón brillará algún día**

**cuando estés aquí tú**

**tan importante, aún cuando mis lágrimas se sequen**

**cuando estés aquí**

Arashi no yoru ga machi uketemo

taiyoo ga kuzurete mo ii sa

**Aún si se espera una noche tormentosa**

**aún si el sol se colapsa, no importa**

Modokashisa ni jama o sarete

umaku ienai kedo

tatoe owari ga nai toshite mo

aruite yukeru yo

**Aún si la impaciencia está en el camino y**

**no pueda hablar bien**

**Aún si no hay un final**

**seguiré caminando**

Mune ni itsu no hi mi mo kagayaku

anata ga iru kara

namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na

anata ga iru kara

**Mi corazón brillará algún día**

**cuando estés aquí tú**

**tan importante, aún cuando mis lágrimas se sequen**

**cuando estés aquí**

To your heart

to your heart

to your heart i need your love and care

**A tu corazón, a tu corazón**

**a tu corazón. Necesito tu amor y cuidado**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**Una vez mas el amor me sonríe, puedo verlo acercarse a mi, puedo sentirlo, es mío y lo será para siempre.**

Las risas se escuchan por toda la casa, los padres de Phoebe sonríen mirando a su hija en el jardín rodeada de sus mejores amigos, su corazón sanara y si se cuida muy bien podrá tener una vida perfectamente normal, esta mañana ha salido del hospital, después de haber permanecido en el casi semana y media.

Gerald abraza a Phoebe que esta recostada sobre su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas abiertas, mientras Arnold y Helga les lanzan pétalos de flor de cerezos.

– Sakuras… se llaman sakuras – expresa Phoebe, orgullosa de el sonido de esa palabra.

– ¡Que lindo nombre! – dice Helga

– Hay muchas chicas aquí en Japón que lo usan– comenta Phoebe sonriente.

– Por cierto, he visto a mucha gente salir bien ataviada e irse a sentar en los parques donde hay muchos arboles de estos – dice Arnold mirando la copa aun rosada del árbol bajo el que están.

– Aquí en Japón, el momento en el que florecen los cerezos es muy esperado, mucha gente se reúne para contemplar las flores.

– Pues se arreglan muy bien solo para ir a ver flores ¿no? – indaga Helga curiosa.

– En Japón, la flor del cerezo tiene un significado importante. Ya que las sakuras suelen caer muy pronto, son delicadas y con el viento enseguida caen. Así, que solo se puede disfrutar de su belleza de momento y al caer en su plenitud, no da tiempo a verla marchitar.

– Vaya que interesante – explaya Gerald que escucha atento.

– Esto guarda relación con parte del código samurai en Japón. Es más, el emblema de los guerreros samurai era la flor del cerezo. Para los samurái era su ideal… los guerreros esperaban morir mientras mantenían su esplendor, en la batalla, y no al envejecer, querian ser igual que la sakura, que cae del árbol antes de marchitarse. Además, hay una leyenda que cuenta que en un principio, las sakuras sólo eran blancas. Pero el seppuku (suicidio ritual para evitar la deshonra) que un samurái o un miembro de su familia cometía, solía realizarse delante de un cerezo. Por ello, según la historia, las flores del cerezo comenzaron a tornarse rosadas, debido a la sangre que absorbía el árbol.

– Vaya eso es muy sangriento– expresa Helga un poco pasmada.

Phoebe sonríe y continua. – Ademas, para los japoneses las sakuras representan la transitoriedad de la vida, el renacer, el florecer, después de haber superado obstáculos o mejor dicho de haberlos transformado. Los japoneses han sostenido durante mucho tiempo la firme creencia budista, de la naturaleza transitoria de la vida, ya que de todo pasa en el tiempo.

– Wow, en ese caso las Sakuras son como nosotros, tú mi querida Phoebe has renacido, y Gerald ha florecido el cariño que siente por ti, nosotros hemos transitado y ahora nos hemos transformado en una pareja. – afirma Helga tomando la mano de Arnold que asiente.

Phoebe sonríe – Así es querida amiga, somos como las sakuras. Aunque yo no quiero morir joven.

Gerald la abraza delicadamente – ¡Y no lo harás… porque algún día seremos unos venerables ancianos rodeados de nietos! – le dice sincero.

Arnold y Helga sonríen mirando la dulce escena.

– ¿Y nosotros Helga? ¿También seremos venerables ancianos rodeados de nietos? – pregunta Arnold sonrojado.

– Si… lo mas seguro es que nos veamos como tus abuelos. – responde alegre.

Gerald y Phoebe ríen con ganas, aunque Phoebe trata de calmarse, pues no debe esforzarse mucho.

Un rato después, Arnold y Helga, observan dormir profundamente a sus amigos, rodeados por las delicadas flores de cerezo que caen a su alrededor. Han pasado muchas angustias, pero ahora una nueva vida esta comenzando.

+0+0+0+0+0+

El regreso a Hilwood se retraso unos cuantos días mas, después de que paso casi una semana en la que el doctor tenia que verificar que el corazón de Phoebe sanara. Pero ahora estaban nuevamente en su ciudad, de vuelta a la normalidad. Mas no todo era normal, Helga y Arnold, no se soltaban. Sus manos solían estar entrelazadas casi todo el tiempo, salvo cuando Arnold la dejo ir a hablar con Rick en cuanto volvieron a la escuela.

– Parece que las cosas se arreglaron entre ustedes – expresa un poco triste Richard.

Helga mira el horizonte, mientras busca las palabras adecuadas, sin encontrarlas.

– Oye… – dice Rick tomando con su mano la barbilla de Helga para que lo mire a los ojos – no te preocupes… yo estaba consciente que esto podía pasar y me alegro por ti.

Helga mira sus ojos azules, y entiende por que llego a sentir algo especial por él. – Lo siento Richard… pero yo realmente lo amo, y… él a mi…

– Oye somos muy jóvenes… tal vez algún día te aburras de él y… ¿no verdad, eso no pasara? – dice el chico sonriendole, como si se tratara de una broma.

Ella niega con la cabeza, mientras lo mira fijamente. – No… lo lamento… mi amor por él es eterno.

Richard sonríe – Puedo darte un ultimo abrazo… solo como amigos.

Helga se sonroja pero asiente.

– ¡Prométeme que serás feliz! – exclama él en su oído, en tanto la rodea tiernamente con sus brazos.

– Pues… lo intentare. – responde ella sinceramente.

Arnold los mira a lo lejos, no puede evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero sabe que ella solo lo ama a él.

Tras esto Richard dice adiós, cuando pasa junto a Arnold le sonríe con afecto. Arnold tenia razón, es un buen tipo.

– ¿Y le advertiste que ya no le vas a hablar? – dice Arnold cuando la toma del brazo, para irse juntos.

– ¿Que? ¡Claro que no, él y yo somos amigos y no voy a dejar de hablarle, solo porque tu quieres, Arnoldo! – dice un poco molesta.

Arnold ríe de buena gana. – ¡Jajaja, es broma Helga, yo no seria capaz de pedirte eso!

Ella se ruboriza y le da un suave golpe en el hombro. – ¡Torpe cabeza de balón!

– Tontita cabeza de martillo… te amo… – dice él mirándola con mucho amor.

– Y yo a ti, Arnold, porque eres tú.

– Helga – expresa sonriente.

Ellos se abrazan y se dan un dulce beso en los labios, es tan maravilloso, saber que se aman el uno al otro.

– ¡Bueno y ahora vayamos a clases, o nos van a castigar! – replica Helga, un poco contrariada por tener que separarse de Arnold.

– Si vamos – responde él tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el interior de la escuela.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Phoebe y Gerald han estado muy felices últimamente, y como si la felicidad diera salud, ella se ha estado recuperando maravillosamente, con lo cual sus padres, Helga, Arnold, Gerald y ella misma, se sienten mas tranquilos.

– ¿Puedes comer chocolate? – Pregunta Gerald mirandola con interés, mientras caminan por la calle después de una consulta.

– ¡No mucho pero si! – expresa contenta.

– Wauhhh! – grita Gerald feliz, saltando por la calle.

– ¡Jijiji, estas loco! – dice sonriente.

– ¡Si mi niña, pero por ti! – mientras la carga en vilo.

– ¡Gerald!

– Lo siento ¿te lastime? – bajándola asustado.

– Jiji, no lo siento… solo me sorprendiste.

– ¡Disculpame… pero es que te amo tanto, que estoy como loco por que tú te estas recuperando!

Phoebe lo mira ilusionada. – ¿Me amas?

El voltea a verla incrédulo. – Si, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? ¿Que te amo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

El sonríe y se acerca a ella. – ¡Te amo Phoebe Heyerdal!

– ¡Y yo a ti Anata! – llamándolo como a ella le gusta.

– ¿Me lo dices en japonés? – dice emocionado.

– Anata ga suki da yo! – dice ella en el idioma de sus antepasados.

– Anata… gazki, dayo? – trata él de repetir.

– Si… – contesta ella sin quererlo corregir.

– Te amo para toda la vida Phoebe, te lo juro.

– Y yo a ti… anata.

La luz del sol los cobijaba en ese momento, una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, cuando se unieron en un dulce abrazo, soñando con un futuro brillante, lleno de salud, amistad, armonía y sobre todo de amor.

Fin.

Espero que te haya gustado mucho amigo Ghost steve, y a todos los demás que hicieron el favor de leer mi historia, gracias, y también por todos los lindos comentarios que dejaron, de verdad, muchas gracias, los quiero. ^^ Sayonara! Anata suki desu!

Cancion: Anata, de L'arc en ciel! ^^

ReiHikaruChiba.


End file.
